KU 11th Infantry Brigade
The 11th Infantry Brigade is a formation of the Kongelige Hæren. The brigade is also known as Västerbottenbrigade, a name formerly held by an infantry regiment of the Swedish Army. It is headquartered in Evje. History The regiment has its origins in fänikor (companies) raised in Västerbotten in the 1550s and 1560s. In 1615, these units—along with fänikor from the nearby provinces of Ångermanland, Medelpad, Hälsingland and Gästrikland—were organised by Gustav II Adolf into Norrlands storregemente, of which seven of the total 24 companies were recruited in Västerbotten. Norrlands storregemente consisted of three field regiments, of which Västerbottens regemente was one. Sometime around 1624, the grand regiment was permanently split into three smaller regiments, of which Västerbottens regemente was one. Västerbottens regemente was one of the original 20 Swedish infantry regiments mentioned in the Swedish constitution of 1634. The regiment was allotted in 1696. It changed name to Västerbottens fältjägarregemente in 1829, and was split into two corps units of battalion size in 1841, one of them being Västerbottens fältjägarkår, the other being Norrbottens fältjägarkår. The unit was upgraded to regimental size and renamed back to Västerbottens regemente in 1892. The regiment had its training grounds at various places in Västerbotten, but was eventually garrisoned in Umeå in 1909. The regiment was given the designation I 19 (19th Infantry Regiment) in a general order in 1816, but that designation was given to Norrbottens fältjägarkår when the unit split, and Västerbottens fältjägarkår was instead given the designation I XIX (XIXth Infantry Regiment, XIX which in the Roman numeral system equals 19). When the unit regained its old name and size in 1892, the designation was changed to I 20 (20th Infantry Regiment). The regiment remained this way untill 2001. After the military reform of 2001, ''Västerbottens regemente ''was reorganized and converted to a modern mechanized brigade, Västerbottenbrigade. 'Since 2005 it is and attached to 8th Armoured Division. Campaigns *The Second Polish War (1600–1629) *The Thirty Years' War (1630–1648) *The Northern Wars (1655–1661) *The Scanian War (1674–1679) *The Great Northern War (1700–1721) *The Hats' Russian War (1741–1743) *The Seven Years' War (1757–1762) *The Gustav III's Russian War (1788–1790) *The Finnish War (1808–1809) *The Campaign against Norway (1814) Brigade Composition *'IB11 Signal Company *'3rd Infantry Battalion, '''operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with general purpose vehicles *'4th Infantry Battalion', operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with general purpose vehicles *'10th Motorized Infantry Battalion', operates in the light infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Sisu XA and general purpose vehicles families *'12th Mechanized Infantry Battalion', operates in the heavy infantry role and is equipped with vehicles from the Pbv302, MT-LB and general purpose vehicles families *'6th Engineers Battalion''' *'9th Logistic Support Battalion' *'6th Artillery Battalion', operates in the field artillery role and is equipped with ARCHER Artillery System self-propelled 155 mm howitzer and Anti Air weapons *'IB11 E&M Engineers Company' *'IB11 Medical Company' *'IB11 Military Police Company' Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union